


光与救赎

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，很严重的ooc，拯救与被拯救的故事，奇怪的AU，前半部分很压抑，不过不虐。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	光与救赎

因为不会有任何人来拯救我，所以就让我成为你期望的英雄吧。

灰暗的墙壁上爬满蛛网，苍蝇在苟延残喘着旋转的风扇边盘旋。白色的衣服染上了黑色的污渍，枯黄的金发与凹陷的眼眶，安吉拉坐在肮脏的地上呆呆的看着窗外湛蓝色的天空。世界不是灰暗的，但因为这里是灰暗的，所以看到的一切都是灰暗的。  
安吉拉已经不知道自己在这个孤儿院呆了多长时间，三年？四年？被抛弃以后她每日都呆在这里，没人领养，没人拯救。  
孤儿院有着百瓦红砖，碧绿的爬山虎会在春夏爬满墙壁，但不知从何时起除了窗外的蓝天，安吉拉的整个世界都变成了灰色。  
最初只是孩子们的排挤。金发碧眼的孩子从没在这个小地方出现过，孩子们感叹着安吉拉的美丽又嫉妒着她的不同，于是不知是谁带头，孩子们的恶意从欺凌开始淋漓尽致的展现。她们最初只是孤立安吉拉，在背地里偷偷说她的坏话。后来他们开始故意剪坏安吉拉的金发，撕扯她的裙子，让她在各个地方出丑。  
安吉拉孤立无援，孩子们纯粹的恶意是无法用包容制止的，她的忍让迎来的是变本加厉的欺凌。安吉拉变的越来越沉默，她将自己蜷缩起来保护自己。年幼的她不知道怎么才能改变这种状况，她孤立无援，能做的只有逃避。

这个世界上好事很少，坏事却总是一件接一件的发生。教导他们的老师是一个喜欢用孩子们来发泄愤怒的人渣，她对上级卑躬屈膝却将收到的所有压力都转移到自己所教导的孩子们身上。  
与众不同的安吉拉首当其冲的变成了发泄怒火的工具，她经常被没有理由的打骂，吃饭慢了一点，读书慢了一点，做题错的多了一点迎来的都是一场毒打。  
安吉拉不知道这是否正确的，于是她看向周围的孩子们。  
他们也如她一样是泄愤的工具，只要稍有差错就是一顿毒打。  
“原来这是正常的事情”  
再一次因为做题慢了一些被抓着头发撞向黑板，安吉拉用空洞的眼神看向窗外那湛蓝色的天空。  
“原来这就是长大的必经过程，世界原来这么残酷”

安吉拉从不知道挨打是错误的，她只是觉得很疼。她觉得挨打一定因为是自己的错误，所以她加倍努力的学习希望能够少挨打一些，但无论她做什么都不能让她的老师满意。这个人渣老师自然不会教导孩子们究竟什么是正确的，她所教育的一切都是让孩子们因为害怕而无条件的屈从。  
“没人能够救你们”曾经有孩子因为忍受不了毒打偷偷告诉了上面的人，之后这个人渣当着所有人的面用棍子将他打的直不起腰。  
“这就是违抗我的代价”  
所有的孩子都陷入了沉默，他们从没被告知世上有希望，也未曾听说过拯救。孩子们在这个孤儿院，在世人不知道的角落里静静腐烂，没有未来，也没有救赎。

老师的毒打也成了欺凌的默许。安吉拉不知道该怎么办，没人教过她反抗，没人告诉过她她现在所经历的一切究竟有多么的残酷，是多大的错误。  
忍受着背上被三角尺打出的青紫痕迹，安吉拉擦掉了脸上的鼻血。她用已经死去的眼神看着窗外的艳阳与晴空。她已经无法听课，已经无法对外界有丝毫的信任，生理上的自我保护机制终于封闭了她的心灵。这个世界没有英雄，当你身陷囹圄的时候更不要对救赎有一丝一毫的期待，因为世界上本就不存在这种东西。

安吉拉从小就想过，如果自己是一只小鸟的话是不是能轻松很多，她向往着自己永远无法触及的那片碧蓝天空，如果从高处跳下自己是不是就能融进那片碧蓝色的天空中从此得到永和的自由与解放。  
但是当她真的站在孤儿院楼顶的时候却萌生了退意。她无法飞翔，被层层枷锁束缚的心灵不允许她飞翔。  
她甚至想起了那个人渣老师的威胁  
“你们死了会给我带来麻烦，所以你们不许死，不然我要你们好看”  
“如果死了的话能不能报复她呢？”安吉拉真的认真想过这个问题，可是被打真的很疼，如果报复之后还要挨揍的话不如就此放弃这个计划。  
年幼的安吉拉不知道什么叫做死亡，只是觉得意气用事换来一顿毒打并不合适，于是她放弃了飞翔，继续浑浑噩噩的活着。  
她不明白自己为什么要活着，但只是活着这件事就让年幼的她拼尽了力气。

然后有一天，安吉拉被领养了。  
领养她的人叫法拉，据说是一个小警察。被领养的安吉拉无所适从，她被从牢笼中解放了出来但满身无形的枷锁却没有消失。在极端残酷的环境下长大的安吉拉无法适应外界和社会。她像是一只刺猬将自己身上的刺全部竖起来保护自己，拒绝外界的一切互动。不管这些心情究竟是善意还是恶意。  
“没事，都过去了”法拉牵过安吉拉的手带着她熟悉周围的环境。安吉拉猛的拍开法拉默默走在距离她一米五的地方，眼神中充满了警惕，像是一只受惊的小兽。法拉无奈的笑笑，像是没有脾气一般问她想要喝什么。  
安吉拉从未被人问过想要什么，她也不知道自己到底想要什么。她只是警惕的看着法拉，双手紧紧攥住自己的衣角。  
法拉为她冲了一杯热可可。  
那天她坐的离法拉近了一些，但仍然不允许法拉对她有任何的肢体碰触。

自我封闭的安吉拉对外界无所适从，没有了逼迫她的人也没有了欺负她的人，她甚至不知道该怎么活下去。然后她发现了比蓝天还要吸引人的东西，那就是书本。  
书中的世界及其瑰丽，那里有剑与魔法，有枪与玫瑰。邪恶永远不能战胜正义，正义的英雄永远都会在人们最需要他们的时候出现，打败邪恶。  
英雄会持着宝剑对需要拯救的人说  
“没事了，都过去了”  
安吉拉忽然想起法拉也对自己说过这句话。

被领养的第三天，安吉拉捧着书本对无微不至的照顾她的法拉说了第一句话  
“你是我的英雄吗？”

听到安吉拉开口法拉愣了一下，随后试探性的摸了摸她的头。安吉拉有些抗拒，但这次没有躲开。  
“如果你觉得我是你的英雄的话我就是你的英雄”法拉微笑。  
安吉拉也淡淡的笑了，虽然还很消瘦但不难看出她以后会有多么的惊艳。她把书放进法拉手里对她说  
“我可不可以看更多？”

法拉有相当多的藏书，但大部分的小说都是关于正义的英雄。她还有很多英雄特摄片。为了不让安吉拉寂寞法拉跟自己的同事换了班自己配安吉拉看了整整一下午的小说与电影。  
安吉拉仍然不会接近法拉一米以内，但看书这点需求已经让法拉很欣慰了。

“安吉拉，我给你预约了心理医生，你明天愿意去吗？”入夜，法拉给安吉拉铺好了床问她。  
“心理医生？”安吉拉站在房门口，那是一个逃跑的绝佳位置。  
“对，就是给你看病的人”法拉将声音放得柔和。  
“我没有病，为什么要去看医生？”安吉拉的身体明显的紧绷了起来，已经做出了后退的姿态。  
“如果明天你去的话我们弄完一起去买书好不好？买你喜欢的书”法拉小心的诱导。  
“真的可以让我买吗？”安吉拉有些动摇。  
“我自然会说话算话”法拉点头。  
安吉拉思考了一会同意了法拉的话。她小心翼翼地爬上床，确认法拉离开之后才入睡。过了一会，法拉轻手轻脚的走回了床边，她看着床上蜷缩成一小团完全没有安全感的安吉拉轻轻的叹了口气帮她压了压被角。  
“我会做你的英雄的”法拉轻声说。

第二天安吉拉做了心理治疗。结果不出所料，严重的心理创伤和自我保护性的自我封闭，好在心理创伤还没有严重到发展成ptsd。  
这也许是法拉唯一感到欣慰的地方。  
这个世界上总有一些人不用偿还自己犯下的罪孽，他们所伤害过的人或事物要么就在无人知晓的角落渐渐腐烂，要么在深渊中挣扎最终自我救赎。可是这个过程真的太痛苦，稍有不慎就会落入深渊万劫不复。  
法拉不想为别人犯下的罪孽承担后果，但她更不忍看到一个孩子在深渊中挣扎，所以她一定要拯救安吉拉。

“法拉，你为什么对我这么好？”经过了一段时间的治疗，安吉拉开朗了很多，也渐渐能走在法拉身边，虽然她还是不能接受任何人的碰触。  
“因为我要做你的英雄啊”法拉回答。  
“你已经是我的英雄了啊”安吉拉不解，对于把她从那个牢笼拯救出来的法拉她还是感激的。  
“英雄是要消灭所有邪恶，为需要的人带来正义，带来帮助。你还需要我，所以我的工作还没完成”法拉对安吉拉微笑，安吉拉心中暖洋洋的，她对法拉主动伸出了自己的手。

事情似乎在往好的一面发展，但是安吉拉重新回到学校的时候出了大麻烦。安吉拉的心理创伤让她无法适应学校的环境，她开始不由自主的紧张，对老师心理上的畏惧与厌恶让她无法听课。精神上的压力如洪水一样向她涌来，只是第一天安吉拉就因为心里与精神上强烈的不适早退了。  
“对不起……对不起……”学校似乎再次激发了她的心理创伤，本来有些起色的安吉拉再次缩回了自己的壳内。过去的记忆与现在似乎也混淆了，安吉拉畏惧地看着法拉。  
她搞砸了一切，搞砸了一切的孩子是会被惩罚的。  
“没事的，我在这里”法拉蹲在她面前轻轻的拭去她的泪水。  
“可是做错了事就一定会被打”安吉拉哽咽，法拉心疼的把她抱在怀里，安吉拉身体瞬间紧绷，但她没有挣扎。

之后法拉与安吉拉一同面对心理创伤带来的各种问题。安吉拉没有朋友，因为她总是言不由心的去伤害别人伪装自己来进行自我保护。她的成绩很差，因为她从心理上无法听课。对于这些事情，安吉拉自我厌恶，她觉得自己愧对法拉却又无处释放。  
再次陷入无助的安吉拉选择了自残。  
“你在干什么！”法拉一把抢过了安吉拉手中的刀子，这是安吉拉第一次看到法拉对她生气。  
“我就是个废物！你为什么还不放弃我啊！”安吉拉干脆破罐破摔，将心中压抑的感情像利刃一样斩向最亲密的人。  
“你不是废物，你是我的安吉拉！我说了要做你的英雄，怎么可能放弃你！”  
“口口声声说当我的英雄，你又知道我什么！你又知道我需要什么？！”安吉拉哽咽的对法拉大喊  
“就是因为我知道你经历了什么！所以我更清楚你想要什么！”法拉撸起了自己的袖子。  
本来以为要挨打，安吉拉已经偏过头闭上了眼睛，但疼痛并没有传来，她睁开眼，然后看到法拉黝黑的皮肤上一条条触目惊心的伤疤。  
“没人比我更明白你经历了什么，这段路我们都要走过，所以和我一起慢慢来好吗？”法拉放缓了语气，安吉拉不知道该说些什么，只是觉得泪水不受控制的低落。  
“哭出来吧，不要伤害自己”法拉拥抱了安吉拉轻轻的拍着她的背，安吉拉低声吸着鼻子，她抓紧了法拉的衣服。

法拉给安吉拉讲了一个故事，故事的内容和安吉拉的身世极为相似。因为是外地人被人排挤欺凌的小女孩遇到了一个人渣般的老师，经历了四年的虐待之后女孩已经有了严重的心理创伤，但与安吉拉不同的是她没有遇到自己的英雄，她离开那个牢笼只是因为自己小学毕业了。女孩喜欢看英雄电影，英雄小说，就好像只要期待着就有人能够拯救她。但世界并不温柔，这个世界也没有英雄。  
永远不会到来的正义不可能制裁当年犯下罪孽的人渣，反而是受害者在生死之间痛苦挣扎。整整九年女孩一直在和自己的心理创伤斗争。对老师的极度厌恶，对陌生人的过度防备，对感情的过度淡泊。无法排解的压力转化成了自残倾向，身上一道道恐怖的痕迹都是自己刻下的。然后有一天女孩的伤痛终于在时间的打磨下麻木。她忽然释然了。  
当你陷入深渊之时不会有英雄来拯救你，因为这个世界上根本没有英雄会注意你。  
那样的话自己变成英雄不就好了吗？  
也许是挣扎出来的人心中特有的那份温柔感情吧。  
因为没人会来拯救我，那就让我成为那个英雄吧。  
这样当一个人和我陷入相同的绝望时，至少我能成为他的英雄。

安吉拉静静的听着，她抱着法拉的手紧了紧。

后来的日子依然充满艰辛，但是安吉拉非常的配合治疗，情况也在慢慢的好转。在她高中毕业那年，安吉拉的笑容已经如同阳光般璀璨夺目，湛蓝的双眼如同她曾经向往的天空。  
法拉欣慰的对安吉拉微笑，虽然她并不觉得自己是安吉拉完美的英雄，但至少她让安吉拉健康的成长。  
“法拉，我以后要当医生”拿着录取通知书，安吉拉兴高采烈的在法拉面前展开。  
“为什么忽然想学医了？”法拉有些疑惑  
“因为我喜欢啊”安吉拉笑的开朗，法拉不由得摸了摸她柔软的金色秀发。  
“你喜欢就好”  
“还有最重要的一点”  
“嗯？”  
“是法拉拯救了我，法拉是我的英雄。所以我决定了，我以后要当一个救苦救难的医生，我要当更多人的英雄”  
法拉愣住，这份传递的善意让她心中温暖如同春风吹拂。  
安吉拉踮起脚在还在感慨的法拉脸颊上亲了一下。  
“谢谢你，我的英雄。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果看到这里的话我就解释一下，我没有刻意去虐角色什么的，只是想表达一下自己的心情吧。里面的内容……亲身经历改编。不想过多赘述，只是想说世界真美好，必然不会有英雄拯救我，所以就让我试着成为别人的英雄吧。


End file.
